Enchanted Dreams
by Krystal V
Summary: When the Sanzo-ikkou reincarnates into the 21st century.. there are some changes. Well, some things can't change after all. R
1. Default Chapter

_3... 2... 1..._

_RIIIIIIING!!!_

"Yah-hoo!" I exclaimed as I bounced out of the class with my bag.

"Hey, Sui! Where you going?" Emi asked me.

"Back home, where else?" I told her.

"Don't tell me..." Emi frowned.

I laughed. "Well, bye bye!"

"I'll be back before midnight! If I'm not home by then, then I've either died or ended up in something life-threatening, kay?" Emi said.

I laughed again. "Yeah, sure! See ya!"

"Bye!"

I waved and went on my way. I ran down the stairs and turned a sharp corner when...

BANG!!

"Ite!" I cried as I hit the floor.

"Daijoubu?" I heard a guy asked.

I looked up into amethyst eyes.

"Yeah... I am..." I said.

"Here," the guy handed me my bag.

"Thanks," I said and took it.

"Yeah, well... bye," he said and went off.

"Ah! That girl talked to Genjo!" squealed a couple of girls behind me.

"Eh?" I turned around and looked at them.

They seemed to be glaring at me possessively. I laughed nervously and ran off. I ran all the way back to my apartment.

"Whew... what a workout..." I said and dumped my bag on the floor.

I'm getting out of shape. Oh, well... I went into my room and turned on my computer. The instant message sound came on.

"Hey, how was your day?" Namaguzabozu asked.

Don't ask me why his name is 'corrupted monk'. He said his friends named him that because he's name belonged to this crazy priest in a storybook.

"My day was fine, how was yours?" I replied.

"Oh, the usual... being stalked around by a bunch of crazy girls."

"Haha, that's funny... do they really always stalk you around? Then you must be one hottie?" I asked.

"Ha-ha... very funny. The worse thing is that I sometimes attract gays."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah..."

Ring, ring...

"Hey, my phone's ringing, I'll be back!"

I put my status 'on the phone' and went to pick up my mobile.

Sanzo's POV

I sighed as Neko-chan went off. Then it occurred to me, we haven't even told each other's names yet. I'll just point that out later then. The instant message tone went off and Neko-chan replied.

"I have to go, gomenasai ne? My sister needs some help..."

With that she went offline. I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Great... didn't get a chance to tell her that. I took out my lyrics and began altering them. Maybe one day... I'll reach my dreams.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai called. "Gojyo, Goku and I are going out, you want to follow us?"

"Why not..." I said and turned off the computer. "Where are we going?"

"Goku said he wanted to sing karaoke and Gojyo wants to play pool, so I guess it's Wild!" Hakkai said.

"Okay," I said and followed Hakkai out of the apartment.

We went downstairs to the cars. Gojyo and Goku were already fighting over something incredibly ridiculous again. Hakkai tried to stop them, but after ten more minutes of this, I took out my handy paper fan and whacked the idiots upside the head.

"Ite! Why the hell did you do that for?!" Goku cried.

"Shut up, baka saru! Let's go!" I said and went into the car.

Everyone got in and Hakkai drove us off.

Sui's POV

I drove over to the place where Emi called me to go. I stepped out of the car and saw Emi and her friends waiting for me.

"Here comes the diva!" Emi cried.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Come on! This is your chance to sing! They're holding a contest here!" Akira bounced around excitedly.

"You're always going on about how you want to be a singer! Come on!" Yaone said.

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute! What?!!"

They dragged me into the karaoke place. I looked around. There were so many people here. And there was a big space in the middle and a stage set up there.

"Come on guys..." I said.

"We've already paid for it! It cost us fifty bucks to get you in here!!" Emi said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "You're kidding me..."

"Ashita!! Here she is!!" Akira called over to a guy with blue hair. "This is Sui!"

"So, you're Sui, huh? Let me see what you got then! Pick a number!" Ashita held a hat in front of me.

I put my hand in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Number twenty!"

"You're the last one! You got lots of time to warm up, Sui!" Yaone said.

"Eh..." I sweatdropped.

Sanzo's POV

"We're here! Yay!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on!" Gojyo said, equally excited.

That is very weird. Both of them excited together? Something bad is gonna happen... I can feel it. We went inside and I saw that there were so many people here. There was a stage in the middle of the place too.

"What's going on?" I asked the others.

"Ashita! Oi, Ashita! Where the heck is that guy?" Gojyo called.

"Hey, Gojyo!" a blue hair guy came up.

"Hey, where's you man?" Ashita asked.

"Here he is!" Goku said, pushing me forwards.

"What the hell do you think-"

"Oh, so you're Sanzo! Pick a number!" Ashita offered me a hat.

I put my hand in and took out a slip of paper.

"You got number nineteen, Sanzo!" Hakkai said.

"I can see that..." I said as a vein throbbed. "What the hell is this?"

"We signed you up for a karaoke concert!" Hakkai said.

"The winner gets a whole month free to Wild and a trophy!" Goku said. "Imagine all the food we can order if you won!"

"What the hell..." I raised an eyebrow.

Sui's POV

"Guys... I don't know about this..." I said as I looked at myself in the full-length mirror.

"Come on! It's gorgeous!" Emi complimented.

"Yeah, Sui! You look great!" Rina said and Yaone nodded.

I wore a black off one shoulder top, a black mini and black shoes. My auburn hair was blown up... I looked like some...

"You look like a super star! I love it! Black really shows your deep sea blue eyes, ne?" Yaone said.

"What..." I said, barely audible

"Let's go see those amateurs sing!" Akira said.

We went out to watch the first half of the singers. I couldn't take it anymore, they were all to good! I went back into the dressing room.

"Hey, you're better than them! I've heard you sing! You're awesome!" Emi told me... more like comforted me!

"Are you kidding me?" I almost shouted. "I'm so gonna embarrass myself..."

"Hey, come on... you think we wanna do this to you, sis? We're confident you can do this!" Emi said.

"I'm so happy..." I said sarcastically.

"Number nineteen, Sanzo Kitachi!" Ashita announced.

"WAH!!!! SANZO!!!" a few girls in the crowd screamed.

Ashita and Sanzo sweatdropped on the stage. Hey... that's the guy I bumped into at the hall! Okay... Then he began singing the song he chose. God, those girls are drooling all over him... I stared at them with huge bug eyes. Then suddenly the song ended.

"And last but not least is Sui Ikuzawa!" Ashita announced.

"Sui, go for it!" the others supported.

"AAAAAH!! NO!!" I screamed as they dragged me out onto the stage.

I stared at Ashita. He handed me his microphone and I gulped.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he said.

I whimpered and gulped again. I took the microphone and stared at the audience. I took a deep breath and began singing as the song went on.

_kawaita kaze ga fuku machi ha kogoete iru __ikutu no kisetu ga sotto otto mo naku sugisatta no darao_

_yukikau hito ha mina omoi nimotu seotte_   
_tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni asita wo mitukeru _

kono te wo kobore ochiru suna no you na kanjou   
ano toki mune ni sasatta kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara   
jibun no kakera sagasite ita   
usinau hodo ni kono omoi ga tasika ni natteku   
ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

dousite kono sora ha konna ni hiroi no darou   
sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte toritachi ha doko he yuku no?   
sugosita jikan no you ni onnaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akirametemo takanaru kodou osaekirenai   
ituka ha kitto chikazukitai ano kumo no takasa   
mou ichido kokoro ni tubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritukeru hazu

repeat

As the song ended, i heaved a sigh of relief. The audience applauded and i hurriedly gave the microphone back to Ashita.

"Well, that was Sui Ikuzawa, minna! Please wait for a while while the judges prepare the winner!" Ashita said.

"I never want to do that again... ever!!" i told Emi and the others.

"But you were awesome Sui!!" Akira said.

"Soyoh ne..." Yaone agreed.

I sweatdropped. These people are unbelievable...

"And now announcing the winner!" Ashita announced throught the microphone. "It's a tie!"

Ashita gasped dramatically. "The winners are Sanzo and Sui! The judges are kind enough the give both of them seperate prizes each!"

"WHAT?!"I shouted.

"You won, Sui! Yeah!" my friends jumped around in glee.

"Please claim your prizes!" Ashita said.

I walked up the stage with Sanzo and took the prize. The audience applauded.

"Ah! That's the girl we saw earlier that talked with Sanzo!!" the girls i saw earlier at school shrieked.

All the fangirls glared at me menacingly. Everybody sweatdropped.

"I'll be leaving now... before i get killed... Arigato gozaimasu!" i said and went off with the prizes.

Everybody sweatdropped again. I took my friends and went off home. Those fangirls are scary... i'll have to go for plastic surgery before i go back to school.... I sweatdropped as i thought about it.

"Ne... why did we take off so fast? There's a party there!" Emi said.

I stopped the car. "Okay... you go then!"

"Buy you're the winner!" Yaone said.

"But those fangirls are scary..." i said.

"So? We can make sure Ashita looks after them! He is my brother..." Akira said.

"He is?" i raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is! Now come on!" Akira moved over to my seat.

"What the hell? HEY!" Akira pushed me over and took my seat.

She drove us back to Wild. Then they dragged me in again. Geez, when is this going to end?

"I wondered when you were coming back! Hey, let's take a picture!" Ashita suggested.

"Erm... okay then..." i said.

Ashita brought us over to where Sanzo and his friends were. We introduced each other and Gojyo began flirting with Akira. Ashita whacked him upside the head with a paper fan.

"What the hell is with paperfans now-a-days?!" Gojyo yelled.

We took the picture and headed for the party. Ashita promised to look after the crazy fangirls for me, which was a relief... After that we finally got to get back home. I flopped down on the bed and went to sleep. I'm gonna have a hangover tomorrow morning...

--------------------------------

Heh... this story has been on my mind for ages!! Please review me! I have a sequeal _and _a prequeal lined up for this!! That is... i guess so... laughs nervously Anyway... if i don't get one of those stories up my muse will kill me! Look, she already has a bazooka pointed at my head. sweatdrops Please save me from my crazy creativity obsessed muse who loves dangerous explosive stuff!! >. Reeeviiieeeeww!!! Onegaiii!! puppy dog eyes

D.A: Ne, ne... ask them to review me! tugging on Sanzo's sleeve

Sanzo: Get the hell off me!!

D.A: Iie ah dah! Tell them to review me!!!

Sanzo: Fine! Review her! Happy now?

D.A: all chibi-like Yesh, very!

Sanzo: Now can i kill you?

D.A: cowers behind Hakkai Hakkai!! Sanzo's being mean again!!

Hakkai: Maa maa, Sanzo...

Sanzo: vein pops out Do you always have to hide behind Hakkai?

D.A: sticks out tongue Nyeh!

Sanzo: sighs exasperatedly

D.A: Ne, review ne? Ne, ne...

Hakkai: Please review Devil-Angel or either Sanzo or her muse will kill her!

D.A: nodds head They are insane

Click...

Sanzo: Who said i was insane?

Everyone: sweatdrops

D.A: I have to go before Sanzo kills me Review meeeeeeee!!

Jaa ne!!


	2. Fun day out! or not

I got reviews! Yay! Now to thank the reviewers!

IamGojyosgirlfriend: Thanks, I'm certainly going to continue! hands Gojyo a beer Is that alright? Hehe…

C.T: (PIAK) OMG, thanks so much to point out my mistake! (PIAK) My brain cells are dying… O-O I was in a hurry to post this fic and didn't proof read it! (PIAK) I'll change that… (PIAK self once more for good measure)

Double L.: Hehe, I'm glad you think this is good! I'm writing more!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki! Kay, kay? Kaaayy….

Yeah, and if there are any more typos here... dun blame me! I have lack of functional braincells so... yeah... X-X Hehehe... on wit da fic!

---------------------------

I stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. I was right, I _did_ get a hangover this morning… Damn Akira for pouring beer into my mouth… literally! Speaking of Akira… Ashita is her brother right?... And Ashita is like… the manager of Wild? What if Ashita got another prize for me?... And… Okay, bad thoughts! Akira would never do that to me! Or would she?

I frowned and mentally whacked myself on the head. Akira wouldn't do that… I sighed and got out of bed. Uh… what's the day today? Sunday! Good… I can't skip school anymore… my reputation with the headmaster is bad enough. Wait, since when did I start caring for my studies?

I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to wash up and change. I got out of my room and into the apartment Emi and I lived in. Emi… my annoying-always-getting-ideas sister, I wonder where she is? I walked around the place for a while and found a note on the dining table. It said:

"I'll be back really really late, kay? See you then, Emi."

I frowned again. She's always going out… with her boyfriend, no doubt. Not fair! Emi is younger than me and she has a boyfriend already! Even though we are twins and she's younger than me by a couple of minutes… it's still not fair! Hmph… I went back to my room and switched on my computer.

"Good morning, Neko-chan! Or should I say Good _afternoon_?" Namaguzabozu asked.

It's already afternoon?! Wow, I didn't know that…

"Don't ask… I have a hangover…" I replied him.

"Really? Me too…" he said.

"Kaay… so, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing much… just altering my lyrics…" he said.

"Cool, one day we should meet and compose lyrics together!" I said, too cheerfully.

"That would be nice… I'll be looking forward to it!" he said.

"Ne… have you heard the rumors of the Battle of the Bands coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I have. Are you thinking of joining?" he asked.

"OF COURSE!!" I answered.

"Wow… you're enthusiastic about it…" he said.

"OF COURSE!!" I said again.

He laughed.

"When do you want to meet?" he asked.

"I don't know… when do _you_ want to meet?" I asked.

"I'm asking you and you're asking me back?" he asked me.

It was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, there's the school's Sport's Meet coming up, right? Why don't we meet then?" I asked.

"Damn, I forgot about the Sport's Meet… so many things to do…" he said.

"Yep, there sure is!"

Which reminds me… I'm still out of shape!!! I have to go for track practices next week…. But I'm so LAZY!! God, help me…

"I have to go now! I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the Meet, bye!"

With that he went offline. I sighed. Great, now what am I gonna do?! I got out of my room and flopped down on the sofa. I switched on the TV to watch something while munching on some junkfood. This consisted of chocolate, crackers, sweets and more chocolate… and to wash it down with some Coke. How nice…

Enough to make me gain ten kilos! Does this place have any real food? I went to kitchen and opened the fridge and the cupboard. Guess what I found? BEER! Oh, no… and then there were packs of instant noodles and frozen pizza. IS THAT ALL THIS PLACE HAS TO OFFER?!! Damnit…

I heaved a sigh and decided to go out to eat some REAL food. I locked the door and bounded down the stairs. I decided to walk down to town. You know, that was a bad idea coz it started raining. I ran into the mall, since it was the nearest shelter. I was drenched when I went in… I didn't mind coz I wasn't the only one.

I decided to get something from KFC or whatever fast food restaurants they had here. That's when I saw that guy… what was his name? Sanzo, I think? I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Sui! Don't you remember?" I asked him with big eyes.

"Sui? Oh, yeah… the one from last night at Wild, right?" he said, remembering.

"Yep!" I nodded in a toothy grin.

"Uh… do you want anything from me?" he asked.

"No, I'm just bored… can I follow you around?" I asked.

"What?" he stared at me.

"Please!!" I clasped my hands together and looked at him with he puppy dog eyes.

There was a silent pause for a minute before he sighed.

"Whatever…"

"So that means I can follow you?" I bounced over to his side.

He frowned and continued walking without a word. I grinned and followed him around. After a while, I got bored.

"Ne, don't you have anything to talk about?" I asked.

"No…" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Nothing…" was his short reply.

"You came here for nothing?"

"Yeah…"

I frowned at his lack of enthusiasm.

"You're no fun!" I said.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then walked off like he didn't give a damn. I fumed and went after him.

"You could try to be a bit more talkative!" I said.

He was still silent there. My eyebrow twitched.

"You sang pretty well last night," he finally said.

"Really? Thanks, you too!" I said.

Then there was another pause of silence.

"Are you here to do anything?" he asked.

"No… Actually, I got caught in the rain," I said.

Then another pause. Jeez, this guy really needs some brushing up on his social skills!

"Umm…"

"Hey, I'm hungry!" I said as I tugged his shirt.

He looked at me, obviously lost.

"Let's go over there to eat!" I said as I pointed over to a fast food restaurant.

He looked over at it. A vein popped out of my head. Is this guy retarded or something?... I sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on! The food won't come to you no matter how much you stare at it!" I said and dragged him off.

We sat down in the restaurant and I began ordering some food. Sanzo just ordered a coke. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"No…"

I sighed again. This guy REALLY needs to brush up on his social skills…

"What are you going to do after the rain stops?" I asked him.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

Conversations over. This guy doesn't know how to talk at all! And my food has arrived. I digged in while he looked at me. I tried my best to ignore his stares and enjoy my food.

Five minutes later… and he still hasn't stopped staring at me! Another vein popped out of my head.

"What?!" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Nothing… it's just that you remind me of a saru…" he said.

Another vein popped out. I could have stuffed this mashed potato in his face if it wasn't for his exceptionally good looks. Damn my weakness to hot guys… After I finished eating my food, even the mashed potato, I paid for it. Actually, Sanzo wanted to pay for it but I wanted to try my new credit card. Hehe…

"Hey, let's go!" I said after I had gotten it back.

Sanzo shrugged and stood up. I watched him walk out of the restaurant without a word. This guy can give me multiple popped out veins in just one day! He walked back in and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you said you wanna go?" he said.

I could feel my eyebrow twitching again.

"Yeah, let's go…" I said coolly and walked off.

Does he enjoy seeing me pissed off at him? I took a glance at him and saw him looking at me with _really_ mild interest.

"Sadist…" I muttered.

I looked at my watch and found it was already getting kind of late.

"Hey, it's already kind of late! I'll be going now!" I said.

"But it's still drizzling…" he pointed out.

"It's okay," I waved.

"I could drive you back if you want…" he offered.

"Really?" I grinned.

We took the escalator to the basement car park. I followed him to his car. Ooh, is he rich! He has a Mercedes… I looked at the car in awe. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You've never seen a car before?" he asked.

Another vein popped out. I got into the car without a word. I told him where I lived and he drove me back. We arrived my apartment and I got out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift! Guess I'll be seeing you!" I said.

"Yeah," he said. "See you…"

I closed the door and he drove off. I turned around to find a grinning Emi by the lift. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What?!"

"Isn't that… Sanzo Kitachi?" Emi asked. "The hottest guy in the whole school who has packs of worshipping fangirls?!"

"Uh… yeah?"

She came up to me and stared at me with these really huge and scary eyes.

"I didn't know he dates… and with a girl like you?! Wow… that's probably some kind of miracle…" she said.

"WHAT?!"

I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"I just met him at the mall!" I said.

"Uh-huh…"

"Then he gave me a lift coz it was still drizzling!"

"Riiight," Emi said.

Another vein popped out. Geez, is it 'How many times can veins pop out of Sui's head day'?!

"Whatever!" I growled and stormed into the lift.

"Hey, Sui!" Emi ran after me and managed to get into the lift before the doors closed.

--------------------------------------

Hehehe... How was it? Hope ya all liked this chappie! Hehehe... And it was Sanzo's birthday yesterday, 29th November... Hehehe... Happy be-lated Birthday to Sanzo! Hahaha!

D.A: (throws confetti on Sanzo)

Sanzo: (vein pops out as he brushes the confetti off)

Review me, ne? Pretty purple button! (hypnotizes you) Click the pretty purple button... click it... click it...

Sanzo: (about to click it)

D.A: Not you! I meant the readers!

Sanzo: ...


	3. Getting to know more

Time to thank the reviewers again!

SheepiChan: Heheh, I'm glad you think the narrative is fun! Hehe! And Gojyo's Bday is on 9 November, Hakkai on 21 September and Goku on 5 April. Wahahaha… Ororo... I'm too addicted… Hehehe!

Inuko Murasame: Whaa… I'm glad you like it! I hope you're a fan of Yaone/Kougaiji… hehehe… .

Heh heh… Erm, anyway… I hope you all will like this chappie!

----------------------

"WHAAAAAA!!!"

Sui bounded out of her room with her alarm clock still in her hand. Then she ran into the bathroom to wash up and change. Then she ran out of the apartment in a flash.

-------------

"Hey, Emi! Where's Sui?" Akira asked me.

"Heh… I don't know…" I said innocently.

Akira blinked at me. Then Yaone came up to us, really happy about something. As you can see, this was really freaky since we've never seen Yaone so… genki.

"Guess what?!" she squealed in a very unYaone-ish like manner.

"Err… what?" Akira asked nervously.

Did she figure out a way to make bombs already? She's been really obsessed with them lately…

"Kougaiji finally asked me out!" she said and whirled around.

Akira and I looked at each other then we turned back to Yaone. "USOH!!"

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She didn't notice the flash that just went pass her. When went to our seats, Sui was beside me and glaring at me… hard. We greeted the teacher and sat down.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she hissed at me.

"Eh? I thought I did…" I said innocently.

Sui looked like she would explode. She was still a little out of breath.

"Anyway, Kougaiji finally asked Yaone out!" I told her.

"USOH!"

"Why does everyone have that kind of expression when they hear about it?" Yaone sweatdropped from her seat behind me.

"Haha…" I laughed.

We heard someone clearing their throat in front of us. We looked up to find our teacher glaring at us.

"Are you all done yet?" she asked.

"Eh heh…" we sweatdropped and opened our books and sat angelically in our seats.

The teacher glared at us one more time before going back to teach the class.

"So, how did he do it?" Akira asked Yaone.

"Oh, he did it over the internet!" Yaone said.

"He did?"

"It took him a really long time for him to do it!" Yaone continued.

"He didn't do it face-to-face?" I asked.

"Nope… he's too shy to do that…" Yaone said.

"Ooh…" we all went.

"So when are you two going out?" Sui asked.

"This weekend!" Yaone said happily.

"Congratulations, Yaone! Your wish came true, ne?" I winked at her with a thumbs up.

"Hai!" Yaone nodded happily.

"Wow… everyone are on dates except me?" Akira said sadly.

"Who said so? I'm not!" Sui said.

"Are? Aren't you going out with that Sanzo Kitachi?" Akira asked.

"Nani?!" Sui glared at me for an explanation.

Hmm... I'm getting lots of glarings lately.

"I'm not going out with him!" Sui said.

"Ah… too bad… he's really cute too!" Akira said.

"He has packs of worshipping fangirls! Anyone who goes out with that guy will be stalked for the rest of their lives," Sui pointed out.

"Yeah… but Sanzo is really the cutest guy in the whole school…" Akira said, staring off into space.

"Really? I find other guys much more cuter than him! Besides, he doesn't even know how to talk properly!" Sui said.

"Ah, well… we'll see!" Akira began to laugh evilly.

Yaone and I sweatdropped when their conversation was over. We sat through school and were so glad when it was over. I couldn't get all those Maths formulas right. My head is dizzy now…

"I'm soooo hungry!" Sui cried.

"Me too! I can't stand those History questions! Who cares what some dead guy did in the past anyway?!" Akira said.

"Maths was harder! I'm dizzy with formulas now!" I told them.

"Yare, yare desu ni… Let's go and grab a bite to eat anyway!" Yaone suggested.

"Hai, kaa-san!" Sui and Akira said.

Yaone sweatdropped. I grinned at them.

**Akira's POV**

"Have you ever considered the possibility of being run down by a truck?" I asked randomly.

"No," Emi said.

"If I was drunk and… I'm with you… an incompetent person like you… who would leave me on the road to get run down by a truck," Sui said.

I glared at her.

"It seems somebody's attitude is getting worse lately," Emi waved a finger at her sister.

"Really? I still can't match being compared with someone here…" Sui retorted.

"Ah! There's the restaurant!" Yaone pointed.

"Yahoo!" Sui cheered and rushed over.

"It still amazes me how you can just randomly point out something and the conversation ends…" Emi said to Yaone.

Yaone just laughed. We went after Sui to the restaurant. She was already seated at one of the tables. We went over to her and sat down together. A waiter came out and took our orders.

"Ne, what are we gonna do after this?" Sui asked.

"I have to go out later…" Emi said.

"With your boyfriend? Mou, you haven't even told us who it is!!" I said.

"Are da hemitsu des!" Emi said cheerfully.

"Che…" Sui frowned.

"I have to do some shopping later…" Yaone said.

"Wai! I wanna come too!" Sui said. "My place doesn't have any real food at all! And it's been used to hold Akira's beer supply…"

I glared at the rusty-haired girl and ran a hand in my own raven hair.

"Beer is good!" I said.

Sui snorted. "Yeah, for you…"

A vein popped out of my head. I whipped out the very handy-dandy paper fan which everybody seems to have hidden somewhere on them and whacked Sui upside the head.

THWACK

"Aaaiiee…" Sui slid down her chair to the floor then jumped back up. "Whaddya do that for?!"

I snickered at her. I took out my mirror and checked my reflection.

"You know, Akira-san… I've always wondered if you wear contacts…" Yaone said to me.

"Nani?! These are my natural eye color!" I said.

"Turquoise? Wow, I thought they were contacts too!" Emi said.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Mou, when's the food coming? I'm hungry!" Sui asked.

The waiter came back with our orders right after that. Sui cried out happily and digged into her food.

"Oi… you know what? You look like a chibi saru…" I told her.

She glared at me and tried to dunk my head into my soup.

"Great, first it's that Sanzo guy and now you call me a saru too?!" she said.

"Sanzo called you a saru? Wahahaha!!" Emi laughed her head off.

"Urusai!" Sui whacked Emi with her own paperfan.

Yep, paperfans are a trend now… Sui sat back down on her seat, fuming and hurriedly ate all her food. When she was done she took out her money and paid for her food then she walked out of the restaurant.

"Mou, now you made her mad!" Yaone said.

"Meh, she's always like that!" I waved the subject off.

We ate in silence then paid for our food. We walked out of the restaurant and headed our own separate ways. I have nooo idea what to do! Hmm… I should have followed Yaone! Where is she?

"Yaone!!" I ran after my purple-haired friend.

**Sui's POV**

"Hmph…" I kicked a conveniently lying can by the sidewalk.

I was still mad! How dare she call me a saru! Grr… I hate sarus! I walked down the street aimlessly. Then I sighed… I really have nothing to do. And what can I buy anyway? I'm not really good at shopping… I don't even know how to cook! Emi's the one that cooks and she's usually the one who buys food for the house. But now she's occupied with her darling so I guess that leaves me with…

"Oof!"

Hey, did I just bumped into a streetlight? Damn, I gotta stop thinking too much. I got up and dusted my self. I looked up and found I bumped into a _somebody_ not a streetlight. Oh, joy… guess who it is!

"Sanzo?" I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"It's you," he said.

"Uh… yeah…" I said.

It appears that silence is inevitable whenever we meet.

"Ne…" I poked him.

"What?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"No…"

"Great! Accompany me to watch a movie!" I said.

--------

**Sanzo's POV**

Why do I always have to bump into this girl? And she always drags me off somewhere. I sighed, it's not like I have anything else to do anyway… We walked all the way to the cinema.

"Ne, what do you want to watch?" she asked me.

"I dunno…" I answered.

This seemed to have annoyed her.

"Anything you want…" I added.

I seem to be annoying her… if I did then why the hell does she still want to drag me off here an there? I frowned, women can be so weird…

"I've seen these movies already!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"So?" I asked.

She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Do you know how to play pool?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"GREAT! I've been wanting to play pool, but nobody seems free to play with me! Will you play pool with me? PLEASE!" she clasped her hands and stared at me with this really huge puppy dog eyes.

They reminds me of Goku sometimes…

"Hey, can you?" she poked me.

"Fine, whatever…" I said.

"Yeah!" she jumped into the air. "I've been really wanting to, you know! It's been nagging on my mind this past few days!"

Then she went on and on about how dull her life is. Now what? I'm her shriek? God, this girl can talk… She suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Am I boring you?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side slightly and stared at her.

"Coz if I am, I'll stop!" she said and rested her head on her hands. "So how about you? You got anything interesting about you?"

"No… I don't think so," I replied.

"Hm… do you actually know how to talk? You always speak in one sentences, you notice that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, and you always do that too! The raising eyebrow thing!" she twitched her eyebrow multiple times at me.

When she didn't stop, I pushed her face away.

"Okay, that's starting to get annoying," I told her.

"Hmph, feel my pain!" she stuck her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes at her. She sat down on the ground, with her arms crossed and glared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Hmph!" she turned her face the other way.

I frowned at her childishness.

"Really, are you just going to sit there?" I asked her.

She snorted. God, this girl is a pain in the ass…

"Hey," she jumped up and stared ahead.

"What's going on there?" she asked and pointed to a group of people. "Let's go see!"

She grabbed hold of my shirt and dragged me off to the crowd. There was this orange hair girl playing a violin. She was pretty good actually. When she was finished and the people applauded her and gave her some money, they went off.

"Wow, Lirin! Sugoi desu!" Sui said and hopped off to the girl.

"You know her?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, she's Kougaiji's sister!" Sui replied.

"Konnichiwa!" Lirin greeted. "Hey, I got to go and tell oniichan about this! See you later!"

The girl picked up her stuff and ran off. Sui turned her attention back on me.

"Ne, I changed my mind! I'll play pool some other time! Where do you wanna go?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Come on… it's your turn to choose a place to go!" she said.

**Sui's POV**

When I asked him to choose a place to go, I didn't expect it would be the public library…

"Why do you come here?" I asked.

"It's quiet here…" he replied.

Is he… some kind of loner?

"You're weird," I said unconsciously.

"Oh?"

I frowned. "I'm bored…"

"We just went in and you're already bored?" he asked.

"Yeah, I find the library really boring…" I told him.

"Too bad, I like it here…" he replied.

I frowned again. Sanzo poured through the many shelves of books in the library. It appears he has a liking for literature… Sanzo… a poetic guy? Haha… that's funny.

"You like poetry?" I asked.

"It inspires me…" he said.

"Oh… really?" I randomly took a book.

I turned to a random page and read it.

"Ah, it's all gibberish to me!" I told him.

He smirked. "Maybe you're unrefined…"

"NANI?!" I almost shouted.

"Ssh, it's a library…" he said.

I could feel my face burn with suppressed anger. Must… resist… urge… to throw this book at him. He looked at me in an amused way. I'm… gonna… kill… him…

"You really need anger management, huh?" he told me.

"Ooh, if I get my hands on you I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked mockingly.

"Grr! I'm gonna kill you, Sanzo Kitachi!!" I yelled and attempted to strangle him.

"Get off me, baka!" Sanzo yelled.

"Ahem,"

The both of us looked up to see the very angry librarian glaring at us.

"Can you two please be quiet! This is a public library not a wrestling ring!" she snapped and walked off.

"Look what you got us into!" Sanzo snapped at me.

"Me?! It was all your damn fault!" I hissed.

Sanzo snorted and went back to book-hunting. I stared at him. Why did I follow him? I looked at my watch. It's already four-thirty? Oh… shoot.

"I got to go…" I said.

"What, you have a curfew or something?" he asked.

A vein throbbed.

"So what if I have?" I asked back.

"I'll walk you back," he said.

I stared at him for the offer.

"If… you want to…" I said awkwardly.

He shrugged and walked off. I followed him out of the library and we walked back to my apartment.

"Well, see ya!" I said and went up.

**Sanzo's POV**

I watched as Sui used the lift to go up to her apartment. She waved back at me before the doors closed. I turned and walked off. As I went out of the gates of Sui's apartment, I found Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai staring at me. Gojyo appeared to have dropped the grocery bag he was holding. Hakkai must have dragged them off to shop. Then I noticed that they haven't stopped staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Isn't that Sui Ikuzawa?" Hakkai asked.

"I guess so…"

"HAHAHA!! Sanzo with Sui Ikuzawa?! Wow, that's probably the best match ever!" Gojyo laughed.

"Heh? Sanzo is going out?" Goku asked.

THWACK THWACK THWACK!!

"Urusai, temera!!!" I shouted at them.

"Demo Sanzo, Sui is a nice girl!" Hakkai said.

"Hakkai, do you have a deathwish?" I asked him.

Hakkai sweatdropped.

"Iie, iie!" he shook his head.

"Good, now move it!" I barked.

"Ite… Sanzo is so shy…" Gojyo shook his head mockingly.

"I said SHUT UP!!!" I shouted at him and whacked him again.

-------------------------------

Bahahaha… I forgot to describe how Akira and Emi look like… Err… Well, Akira has long black hair and turquoise eyes while Emi has long red hair and green eyes. Emi and Sui are twins but they don't look alike. Hehe… And I hope I didn't get Sanzo a little OOC… aaah… Okeys! Review ne? Ne, ne!!


	4. Weird day and bad news

A/N: GUESS WHAT?!!! I GOT SAIYUKI RELOAD GUNLOCK!! Muwahahahahahaha!! (hugs VCDs) This is like my most successful ficcy I think… I got so many reviews. I'm sooo happy! Arigatou!!!

Double L: LOL! Yeah, Sanzo loves literature!

SheepiChan: Yeah, you'll see the other's in this chap! Hehehe…

Sakura tomoko: Hehehe, I'm glad you like the story! I'll be sure totell you!

C.T Saiyukily Twisted: I'm waiting for that day to come too… LOL! Yep, Sui is _definitely_ going to spice up Sanzo's life. (grins evilly)

ZL: Heeeh… Sanzo? (looks around) Sanzo doesn't know what's happening… I'm hiding from him. . And yeah, I guess this is oc… (grins)

Disclaimer: Erm… I don't own Saiyuki… (sighs) But I'm planning on kidnapping them! Muwahahahaha! Oh, you weren't suppose to know that! Pretend you didn't hear that! (looks up to the sky and whistles)

---------------------------

Chapter 4

"Waaaah… so boring," Sui whined.

"It wouldn't be if you tried doing something instead of sitting on the couch all day long…" Emi replied.

Sui looked at her sister and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, you don't want to go out with me!" Sui said. "And Akira doesn't want to spy on Yaone and Kougaiji..."

"Mou… where did I put that book?" Emi muttered to herself.

"Emi…"

"I wonder if I left it at school…" Emi continued muttering to herself.

"Emi!"

"Ah! It's with him…" Emi smacked her forehead.

"EMI!" Sui shouted. "Were you even listening to me?!"

"Nandah?" Emi turned around and blinked a couple of times at Sui.

"Grr… nandamonai!" Sui waved her arms frantically.

Emi blinked at her a couple more times.

"I'm going out…" Sui muttered darkly and went out of the apartment.

"Henna no yatsu…" Emi said. "Yeah! The whole house to myself!"

She paused and changed her mind then she grabbed her phone and started dialing. It started ringing and someone picked up on the other line.

"Konnichiwa!" Emi said happily. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing…" came the reply.

"Heh… jaa, wanna go out?!" Emi asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me that!" came the reply with a laugh.

"Hehe… meet you later! Bye bye!" Emi said.

"Alright, usual place right… See you later!"

Emi put down the phone and walked into her room to get changed. She came out moments later, humming a happy tune that sounded strangely like The Powerpuff Girls theme song.

----------

**Sui's POV**

I covered my mouth as I yawned widely. Mou, it's so boring. I wonder what I can do today… I think I've walked for about an hour already when I spotted something. I stopped dead and blinked my eyes. No… it couldn't be… could it? I walked nearer to confirm what I saw. Yep… it's real. I've found Emi's secret boyfriend! Right there at the coffee shop, she was there with her boyfriend, holding hands!

"Success…" I snickered.

I turned around to walk else where when I suddenly bumped into somebody. I apologized and looked up, only to groan in detest.

"You again?" Sanzo raised his eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing…" he said and stared over at the coffee shop. "Is that Hakkai?"

"Hakkai? Oh, one of your friends right?" I said. "Hmm?"

I looked back at the coffee shop and saw Hakkai. He was… with…

"Hakkai is with Emi?!" I asked in shock.

"You didn't know?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, you think this is the look of someone who knew?" I asked him back.

"Chi… they've been going out for a couple of months now…" Sanzo told me.

"USOH!! How did you know?!" I asked him.

"He told me…" Sanzo said.

"You didn't tell me?! You knew I was her sister!" I said.

"How was I to know?" he frowned. "I thought you knew…"

"I didn't know!" I said and glared over at the couple.

I began grinding my teeth unconsciously.

"God… what a day. I came out to buy some aspirin coz those two idiots are driving me nuts and then I have to run into you…" Sanzo muttered.

I turned my glare on him. "Nandatoh…"

"Betsuni nanimo dah!" Sanzo said irritably.

"And you told me to get anger management!" I snickered again.

"Uruse dah omae wa!" he snapped.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms. "Whaa! They got up!"

I stared at Emi and Hakkai as they got up from their seat and started to walk off. I pulled Sanzo into a corner with me.

"Baka, what are you doing?!" he shouted at me.

"Damare! I don't want her to see me!" I said.

"Why me?" I heard Sanzo groan and slapped his forehead..

"Where are they going?" I asked as I saw the two of them enter a shop.

They came out moments later with Emi holding a teddy bear in her arms. She then gave Hakkai a small peck on the cheek. I froze at the scene.

"Oi… are you okay?" Sanzo asked and poked me.

"Ggh…"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head. Then he walked off.

"Oi, matte yoh Sanzo!" I got out of my frozen state and chased after him.

I noticed him twitched visibly and his eyebrow was twitching mercilessly.

"Whoa…" I took a step back.

"What do you want?" he asked me, trying to control his temper.

"Iie… I'm bored. And… I don't want to follow Emi and… Hakkai," I shuddered.

"So? Now you want to follow me, is it?" he asked.

"Something like that…" I shrugged. "Oh… isn't it so strange we always bump into each other?"

He snorted.

"What's the day today?" I asked and checked my watch.

Heh? Another week till the Sports Meet, I remembered I had to meet him there… Ooh… I haven't went for practices. I'm gonna die…

"Hey… another week till the sports meet…" I told Sanzo.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Hmm… are you joining anything?" I asked.

"Only the running events…" he replied.

Sanzo can run… Oooh…

THWACK!!

"Ow!" I looked up and saw Sanzo glaring at me with a paperfan in his hand. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You had this mocking look on your face," he said.

"That isn't any reason to hit me with your fan, baka!!" I shouted at him.

He ignored me and picked his ear then blew it off. I was visibly shaking with suppressed rage.

"Yaro…"

"SUI-SAN!!" somebody tackled me from the back.

I fell to the ground in a heap. My attacker clung onto my arm even as I got up.

"Ano… Lirin…" I stared at the girl, who was _purring_.

"Lirin, what are you doing?!" Kougaiji shouted as he stormed over to us.

Lirin just giggled. Kougaiji tore her off from my arm and set her down on the ground beside him.

"Sorry about that… she's on a sugar-high right now…" he told me.

"Eh…" I sweatdropped.

"Kou, Lirin is stuffing herself with nikumans… again," Dokugakuji said appearing behind Kougaiji.

"LIRIN!" Kougaiji shouted.

"Hehehe…" Lirin grinned.

A vein popped out of Kougaiji's head.

"That's it! We're going back home! I'm never buying glucose again!!" Kougaiji said, grabbing the scruff of Lirin's top.

"Er…"

"Sorry about that!" I heard Yaone's voice behind me.

I fell down from shock.

"Omae?" I stared at her.

"Ano, you see… As Kougaiji and I were going out… eto…" Yaone blushed. "Dokugaku and Lirin followed us and Lirin was eating a whole container of glucose. As a result…"

Yaone laughed nervously and so did I.

"Yaone, let's go!" Kougaiji said.

"Hai, then see you later Sui!" Yaone waved and went after the others.

I sweatdropped again then turned my attention back on Sanzo, who acted as if all that hadn't happened.

"So…" I stared up at him.

"So?" he stared down at me.

And now we've engaged in a staring contest. Great… I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"AAAAAHH!!!" I turned around only to get pushed to the ground again.

"Grr…" I glared at whoever it was.

It was Gojyo, why is Gojyo here?

"Sanzo?! You gotta help me! There's a homicidal maniac on my tail!!" Gojyo yelled as he grabbed Sanzo's shirt.

Sanzo, being his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' self, just stared at Gojyo.

"GOJYO!!!" I heard a familiar voice yelled behind me.

I looked around and ducked as Aishita almost hit me with this really huge mallet. Gojyo eyes bugged out and he yelp as he ducked Aishita's blows.

"Aishita?! OI!" I yelled at him.

"Damn you, Gojyo! Stop hitting on my sister!!" Aishita shouted at Gojyo.

"Hey! OI!" Gojyo managed to duck all of Aishita's random blows with his mallet. "I can't help it! Who asked her to be so hot!"

Aishita's eyes burned with anger as he heard this comment.

"SHI-NE!!!" Aishita began randomly throwing his mallet around in the air.

Gojyo ran off followed by the mad mallet wielding Aishita. Then Akira came, out of breath.

"Where are they?" she asked.

I pointed over to the direction they went to.

"Mou… damn my overprotective brother!!" Akira shouted to the sky and ran off.

I sweatdropped again. Gojyo ran past again and hid behind the tree next to me. I blinked a couple of times at him.

"Oi, can't any of you help me? Sui, you know Aishita!" Gojyo begged.

"You're his friend…" I said. "Aren't you supposed to be used to this?"

"Oi, Gojyo!" Sanzo called suddenly, sitting on a bench that appeared from somewhere.

"Huh?" Gojyo stared at him.

"Where's Goku?"

"Stuffing himself as usual!" Gojyo replied and turned his attention back on me. "SUI!! Can't you help?!"

I blinked at him again.

"GOJYO!!!" came Aishita's frantic yell. "Where are you?!!"

Aishita stormed over with his huge mallet as Gojyo went back to hiding behind the tree.

"Where is he?!" Aishita asked.

"Mou, oniichan! Yamete yoh!" Akira said, exasperatedly.

"Soh yoh, Aishita…" I said in a bored voice.

"He was hitting on Akira!!" Aishita said, holding his mallet in a death grip.

How does he even manage to hold that huge mallet up?!

"Akira has always been attracting attention from guys…" I pointed out.

"Nandah?!" Aishita said. "Who?!"

"Erm… well, the other day it was Bob and then it was Shuyo and Makoto and-" Akira began listing.

Aishita stared at his sister in complete utter shock.

"You forgot to mention Kei!" I said helpfully.

Akira nodded and continued on her list. Aishita sweatdropped.

"Aaah, fine! That's enough!" Aihita yelled and stalked off.

"Hehehe..." Akira winked and followed her brother.

Gojyo came out from hiding and sighed in relief. He took out a packet of cigarettes and began smoking.

"Well, that was close!" Gojyo said. "Then, jaa ne!"

He waved and walked off after the other two. Sanzo glared at him all the way.

"Mou, this is one really weird day…" I said.

Sanzo snorted. "You can say that again…"

"SANZO!!"

I moved out of the way when I saw a blur run towards me. I turned and found Sanzo holding Goku away from him.

"Baka saru! What the hell do you want?!" Sanzo growled.

"Harahetta… and Hakkai isn't back yet! No one is at home to cook for me so I went out and tried to follow Gojyo! Since it isn't so hard to track him down coz if I smell tobacco then I'll find him! And when I came here, I found you so I thought you'd buy me something to eat if I asked!" he said all this really _really_ fast.

"Baka saru!" Sanzo whacked him with his fan.

"Ite yoh, Sanzo!" Goku pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh. Goku is really cute and Sanzo is so funny when he fumes. But this earned me a thwack on the head too.

"Grr… Baka paperfan wielding…" I grumbled as I rubbed my head.

"Ne, you're Sui right?" Goku asked me.

"Yeah, I am!" I nodded.

Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled.

"Harahetta…" he said again.

"Hehe, what to get something to eat?" I asked.

Goku jumped up. "Yeah, I do! Are you going to treat me?!"

I laughed again. "Sure!"

"Where should we go then?" Goku asked looking around.

"Oi…" Sanzo appeared looking rather peeved.

"Let's go there!" Goku pointed to a restaurant.

"OK!" I agreed. "Sanzo, are you coming or not?"

Sanzo sighed exasperatedly and said, "Whatever…"

So we ate at the restaurant. Goku… can really eat a lot. I stared in shock as he had already finished five bowls of rice and is on his sixth one right now. And I'm just halfway through my bowl of noodles.

"Goku…" I said as he took a huge bite out of a chicken leg.

"Huh?" he asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Don't you want to… slow down?" I said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Iie… betsuni," I shook my head and went back to my noodles.

"Baka saru, you're making a mess!!" Sanzo whacked him.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. This is a really weird day… We finished eating, but Goku wasn't full yet. How much can this guy eat?! Sanzo bought him some nikumans which leads to the other question; how much money does Sanzo have? I shrugged it off and decided it was time for me to head back home.

"I'm going back home… see you guys later!" I said.

"Okay, bye Sui!" Goku waved.

"Let's go," Sanzo said to Goku.

I waved and went on my way, thinking about the look on Emi's face when I tell her I know she's dating Hakkai. I smirked at the thoughts running through my head.

-------------

**Emi's POV**

I arrived back home and found a letter on the floor. I furrowed my eyebrows as I bent down to pick it up. I put my new teddy bear on the table and sat on the sofa. I then began opening the letter and read it.

I stared at the letter in my hands after reading it. A single tear rolled down my cheek. How am I going to explain this to Sui? Would she even go? I know she hates them and I don't blame her. But this is a really big issue. I hung my head down and couldn't help feeling sad. They were the ones who had brought us up after all…

------------

Wheeee!! Finally finished this chapter!! Luckily… or I might have to kill my muse for sleeping when I needed some ideas!! LOL!! I had to leave with a cliffhanger too! Hehehe… wanna know what happens? REVIEW!! Then I'll tell ya! (grins)


	5. Pasts revealed? or just more weirdness?

Hey, sorry guys I've been out so long!! I was out of the country and I lost my disket… (sniff) I had to redo the whole story from scratch!! Darnit… time to thank the reviewers!! Ya'll make my day!!

Sakura Tomoko: Sankyuu, I'll be updating sooner!

C.T Saiyukily Twisted: X-X Ite ne nah… gomen dah! That mallet really hurt!! Hehehe… And this chapter reveals what's in the letter! And yup! More weirdness! LOL!

Double L: Heh heh, I'm not so sure with the Akira/Gojyo one…. (points to Aishita)

Plaguerose: Hehe, thanks! I'm glad you like the story! And I'll be continuing!! Hehehe..

Elriel: Thanks for the cookie. :-D

Great! Now, on with da story!! Yay yay!

-------

Sui inched slowly towards Emi on the sofa. She made her way slowly towards Emi. When she was behind her back, she took in a huge breath… only to find a gun pointed at her. Sui sweatdropped and looked at Emi.

"Where did you get that?" Sui asked her seriously.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Emi smirked at her.

Sui glared at her before taking back the gun and pocketing it. Her little plan of surprising Emi had failed. Well, it always does anyway…

"Hey… I know you've been dating Hakkai…" Sui said to Emi with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, okay…" Emi said plainly.

"You're not surprised?" Sui asked in shock.

"Nope… I got bigger news for you anyway…" Emi handed the letter to a crestfallen Sui.

Sui's face turned from shocked to anger then to shock again. Emi looked at her with serious attention. Sui stuck her nose in the air and returned the letter.

"So you're going?" Emi asked.

"Of course not… Huh! Why should I waste my time?" Sui asked back.

"Sui, they're our parents…" Emi began.

Sui got up and hissed angrily, "They were never our parents… never."

With that, she stormed back to her room and slammed the door. Emi sighed heavily and looked at the time. She collected her things and went to her room as well.

----

The next day, Sui was really late to school. She got told off by the teacher as usual but she just apologized curtly and went to her seat. She stayed there the whole day, staring out the window not making a noise at all.

"Freaky… what's gotten into her?" Akira asked, worriedly.

"Is it because of that letter, Emi?" Yaone asked.

Emi nodded. "Yep…"

"Think she'll be okay later?" Akira asked.

Emi shrugged. "Can't really blame her…"

"I guess so…" Akira said.

**Sui's POV**

What's gotten into me? I didn't know why… I came here right after bell rung. It's been a while now. I watched as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon.

"The pier… huh?" I heard a voice behind me.

I looked up to find Aishita, staring off at the sunset.

"Aishita…" I looked at him in mild surprise.

"Nice place to get your mind cleared, huh?" he said, standing next to me.

"Guess so.." I shrugged.

"So… heard what happened from Akira…" he said.

"Yeah…"

"So thought of coming to check on ya…" he said.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Come on, give me a bit of reaction…" he said, bending down and punching my shoulder lightly.

I looked up at him with a stoned like expression. Aishita frowned at me.

"It's that the best you can do?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Geez… well, hey! Don't wanna bother you if you're like that…" Aishita said. "Just don't forget to come over to Wild, okay!"

I snorted at Aishita and got up.

"Whatever dude!" I waved my hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah… see ya…" Aishita walked off.

I smirked and collected my stuff before heading on my way as well. As I was heading back home, I bumped into someone. I looked up at him in really mild shock.

"You again…" he said.

I glared up at Sanzo as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"So?" he asked.

I frowned. "It's nothing…"

"Alright then…" he shrugged.

Then an idea came to me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he looked at me weirdly.

"I'm hungry… let's go somewhere to eat!" I said and dragged him off.

We went into a restaurant and I ordered a lot of food. We waited in silence before the waiter came with the food. I ate every thing while Sanzo just stared at me.

"God… you can really relate to Goku…" he said.

"Huh…" I ignored him and continued eating.

"Is there any reason what-so-ever of you dragging me to eat dinner with you?" Sanzo asked suspiciously.

"No… no reason at all…" I told him.

He still continued to eye me suspiciously.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked him, pointing to the duck in front of him.

He pushed the plate over to me. I happily took it and continued eating. I sighed in content and placed my chopsticks down on the bowl when I was done.

"Kuta, kuta…" I said happily.

"You should be, you ate almost everything on the table…" Sanzo said.

"Hehe…" I giggled. "Gomen da for having to you accompany me…"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at me in question. I paid for the food and went out of the restaurant. I looked at the time and found that it was only seven.

"Ne, Sanzo… you wanna go to the beach?" I asked.

"Why should I want to go to the beach?" he asked back.

"Aww, come on…" I pulled Sanzo's arm.

We reached the beach and I ran over to the sea side. I began shouting my heart out at the ocean. Sanzo came up to me with a 'you're mental' look on his face. I grinned, feeling so much better.

"I feel so much better now!" I said, stretching.

"After screaming for a whole minute at the ocean makes you feel better?" Sanzo asked.

"Kinda…" I said.

Sanzo shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. I sat down on the sand and let the wind blow my hair around.

"You know… I don't know what to do," I said. "To feel sad or to feel relieved?"

"Huh?" Sanzo looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Throughout my whole life… my parents were never around. I felt like I didn't know them, they were always busy with their work having no time for Emi and me. Now that they're gone…"

I heaved a sigh then there was a moment of silence.

"Sometimes, you just have to accept what life gives you…" Sanzo said. "I don't know how you're actually feeling. A similar thing happened to me too…"

I looked up at him. "What was it?"

He stared off into space for a bit before answering.

"The only time my parents were free were on Sundays. I wanted to go to the park with them. On the way back home… some idiot crashed into our car and I was the only survivor…"

I blinked a few times at him and bowed my head.

"Soh kah…" I said.

"It happened a long time ago, I've already accepted it…" he told me.

"Then I should accept this as well…" I said, standing up. "Arigatou Sanzo…"

I smiled at him. He looked at me, his face remaining expressionless.

"Saa… I should be off now. See you!" I waved after him and went off.

I looked back and saw Sanzo standing by himself there with his eyes closed before heading off back home. I arrived back home to find Emi talking with a guy in a suit. I stared at them for a while until the guy noticed me.

"Ah, Sui! You're back at last!" the guy said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Tetsumi…" the guy said, standing up and extending a hand towards me.

"He's here to discuss about the will…" Emi said.

"Oh…" I nodded and shook his hand.

"Alright then… let's get down to business…" Tetsumi announced happily.

After an hour of talking, we signed the agreement and Tetsumi left. I sighed and plopped down onto the sofa. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find Emi standing above me.

"For your information, tomorrow is the funeral…" she said.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"Sui, I really wished you'd come, you know…" Emi said.

"Chi…" I rolled over on the sofa so my back would be facing her.

Emi let out an irritated sound and walked into her room. I got up and walked into my own room. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. It started to rain and I began to stare at the ceiling. I frowned at myself and tried to get myself to sleep.

----

**Emi's POV**

I wonder if she's coming or not. I sighed and smooth out the creases on my black dress. I stood quietly as the priest began the prayer as the coffins were slowly lowered into the holes. I watched as the people began burying them with the soil.

"Emi…" my uncle placed a hand on my shoulder.

I walked forward and place the two roses on the earth. I closed my eyes and went back to my place. I stood there for a long time, until everyone had left too. I bowed my head and was about to leave when I found Sui, standing behind me.

She wasn't dressed in black, just her usual shirt and jeans. She was holding a bouquet of roses in her hand. I smiled at her but she just ignored me and placed the roses on the grave.

"I came… happy now?" she said to me.

I nodded and smiled at her. She sighed in exasperation and walked back.

"Now that it's all down, come on…" she cocked her head to the car.

I followed her to the car and I drove us home. Sui came… that's all there is to it. It shows that she actually did care… no matter what she said. She did care… I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Sui asked me, suspiciously.

"Nothing…" I said cheerfully.

"You're weird…" Sui said.

I glanced a look at her and found her smiling secretly while staring out the window of the car. I looked back to the road and smiled as well.

---------

:-/ Really sorry this chapter kind of sucked… (frowns all the way)Anyway, Happy New Year minna! Hope you all still review!!


	6. Craziness OO

Thankies!

Dark-sorceress-sakura: Oh… they actually died in some accident… hehehe… forgot to put that in… hehe…

ZL: Hehehe… no, I'm trying to put the angst to minimum… it's just that these guys have really messed up pasts… . Haha!

Destiny857: So sorry! It kind of slipped my mind! I've been focusing on Sui too much I think… do you notice that? Eek..

Sheepichan: Hehehe… I can tell you that there's gonna be a looot of craziness…

Double L: Hahaha! Emm… yeah… the internet thing and the meeting up has been slipping off my mind lately… --

C.T Saiyukily Twisted: Hehehe, Sui is… a funny character… O-O Darn, I didn't even celebrate New Year… I just had this online countdown… sad… :"(

Orangesodadude: Hey, thanks for reviewing.. haha… you didn't have to, you know…

Warning… this chap may be… really… crazy. Hahaha… I thought this up at like three in the morning when I couldn't sleep… . Hehehe…

----------------

Sanzo was having an unlucky day. He was late to school, almost ran over by a car and was caught in a sudden storm. He reached his apartment, soaking wet and flicked on the switch to on the lights… only to find them not working. He flicked it for several times before giving up. His eyebrow began twitching mercilessly as he felt his way around the pitch black apartment. He reached the cupboard and rummaged around for the torchlight, throwing random stuff out of the drawers. The door slammed opened with Hakkai and Goku coming in.

"It suddenly started raining so heavily! I hope my nikumans aren't soaked!" Goku cried.

"Maa, maa Goku…" Hakkai smiled. "A-re? Sanzo, what are you doing?"

Hakkai flicked the switched, only to find it not working too. Sanzo finally found the torchlight and switched it on, making it illuminate his face eerily.

"WAAH!! Sanzo, don't joke around like that!!" Goku shouted.

"I'm not joking around, baka saru!!" Sanzo whacked him with his fan.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hakkai asked. "It seems the electricity had tripped when the lightning struck…"

"Who knows? We don't have any candles. Just this torchlight…." Sanzo said, waving the torchlight around

"Heh…" Goku began rummaging around the grocery bags. "Yatta!!"

He sat down on the sofa and began munching on his nikumans.

"Kono baka saru…" a vein popped out of Sanzo's head.

"Do you want one, Sanzo?" Goku asked, holding out a half eaten nikuman.

"No way, do I want it!!" he whacked Goku again.

"Ite…" Goku held his head with tears almost coming out from his eyes.

Sanzo uttered a whole chain of insults and curses as he stalked around theapartment looking for any more candles or torchlights. Hakkai and Goku sweatdropped at Sanzo's ability to curse incessantly. Sanzo came back moments later with practically all of the beer cans from the fridge. He sat on the couch and began chugging them down one by one. Hakkai and Goku stared at him and sweatdropped once again.

An hour passed and Goku got bored. Hakkai decided to play cards with him. But after ten consecutive losses, Goku gave up. The door knob began rattling and moaning sounds could be heard from the door. All of them looked at it with raised eyebrows. The door burst open and they could see a mop of wet messy hair stagger in. He looked up just as the lightning flashed and made his face look ghostly pale.

"WAAAAH!!" Goku screamed, much freaked out.

Sanzo threw his finished beer can at the person on instinct.

"ITE!" the guy cried while holding his right eye. "BAKA! What the hell did you do that for?!!"

"Gojyo?" Hakkai asked in surpsrise.

"What?! Who do you think I was?!" Gojyo asked back. "Oi, baka saru! Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?!"

"Eh… eh…" Goku laughed nervously.

"Nandah?" Gojyo looked at all of them weirdly.

"IIE DAH YOH!!!" a familiar voice screamed from outside.

"MOU!! We're already here!!" another familiar voice shouted.

The door slammed opened yet again and Gojyo was thrown head first onto the floor. Emi stepped in, and accidentally onto Gojyo as well.

"ITE!!" Gojyo shouted. "Get off me!!"

Gojyo got up and glared hard at Emi. Emi blinked a couple of times at him.

"EMI!!" Sui screeched, jumping up and down in frustration.

"Yare yare desu ni…" Yaone said from the doorway.

"Beer!" Akira happily bounced in and took a can.

"OI! That's mine!" Sanzo shouted at her.

Akira stuck her tongue out at Sanzo and drank the can of beer.

"HAGE SANZO!" Lirin jumped in and onto Sanzo.

A huge vein popped out of Sanzo's head.

"Get off me…" he hissed venomously.

Lirin, sensing his reeeally bad mood blinked and got off him.

"Hehehe… KORA! Baka saru!" she hopped over to Goku instead.

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku shouted angrily.

"Emi, why are you all here?" Hakkai asked her in shock.

"We were on the way to send Lirin back home when I remembered I wanted to take back my books from you… you know, I'm really bored at home at night! And you aren't free to accompany me at night because you have your homework and all those stuff… and also you-" Emi was cut off by Hakkai.

"Ah… soh desu kah? Hai, hai…" he sweatdropped.

He led her into his room to pick outsome of thebooks. Meanwhile, Yaone was sitting down by the dining table, sipping a cup of tea. She sighed and smiled at the mess that was unfolding before her.

Sui had gotten into a fight with Akira and ended up getting accidentally bashed in the face with a can of beer. She fell down on Sanzo, who was behind her.

"BAKA ONNA!!" Sanzo shouted at her. "Get off me!!"

Sui regained consciousness at once and got off Sanzo as if he was some contaminated purple monkey. Gojyo then came over and started flirting with Akira. Akira inched away from him slowly.

"You know you've probably gotten beaten up if Aishita was here right now..." Akira told him.

"But he isn't…" Gojyo said cheekily with amatching smile.

"YAAH!" Akira shrieked suddenly as Gojyo managed to grope her.

She began throwing the empty beer cans at Gojyo's head while screaming profanities at him. Sui was accidentally hit by one of the cans and fell down onto Sanzo once more… but really unconscious this time.

"Head shot…" Goku and Lirin said at the same time while looking at them and eating a banana at the same time.

"Grr…" Sanzo was suffering from a severe headache right now and did not appreciate getting weighed down by Sui on the couch.

He pushed her down onto the floor, ignoring the TOK that sounded when she hit her head on the table. The electricity suddenly came back on again. Goku and Lirin whooped and ran off into Sanzo's room. They switched on Sanzo's computer and blinked.

"Eh? I know this e-mail address!" Lirin said in surprise. "It's Sui's!!"

"Huh? Sanzo, why do you have Sui's e-mail address?" Goku asked.

"You stupid kids!! Who asked you to switch on my computer?!!" Sanzo shouted

"We wanted to play games!" they said innocently.

THWACK THWACK!!

"Ite…" the two kids clutched their heads in pain.

"My e-mail?!" Sui got up, pushing Gojyo into the wall, who was back at seducing Akira.

Gojyo slipped down to the floor as Akira sighed in relief.

"Why do you have my e-mail?!" Sui asked.

"How did I get your e-mail?!" Sanzo asked at the same time too.

They both glared at each other before suddenly paling.

"No way!!" they both pushed the two kids out of the way and checked all the mails.

Sui immediately fainted yet another time.

"I can't believe this…" Sanzo muttered, his head hanging low. "The person that I've been so eager to meet is YOU?!"

He pointed an accusing finger at Sui, who was now K.Oed on the floor. Sanzo sighed in frustration. Sui got up again and looked about ready to massacre everybody in the room. Emi and Hakkai came out of the room, with Emi holding a huge stack of books, only to find everything a mess.

"Why?!" Sui shouted at the ceiling. "Why must my life be so horribly twisted?!"

"You can say that again…" Sanzo said, grinding his teeth.

"I think we've missed out on a couple of things…" Hakkai said.

Emi nodded with big huge shocked eyes. "We've been in that room for a few minutes and everything has gone upside down!"

'Actually, the place had turned upside down ever since you walked throught that door….' Hakkai thought.

The _Tightrope _ringtone suddenly sounded throughout the room.

Yaone picked up her cell phone and answered it. "Mushi mushi? Kougaiji? Hai.. hai… yes, she's here with me… alright…"

Yaone closed the phone and pocketed it. She stood up, with that ever happy smile of hers.

"Kougaiji called. He said he wants Lirin back home now…" she said.

"Heh… alright!" Emi said and walked over to the door.

"Lirin-san! Let's go now!" Yaone said.

"Okey!" Lirin chirped and ran over to Yaone.

"So I'll be seeing you right?" Gojyo asked Akira cheekily yet again.

A vein popped out of Akira's head and she elbowed him in the rib.

"Sui, aren't you coming?" Akira called.

Sui remained stoned, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Akira frowned and dragged Sui out of the apartment. Hakkai bid them goodnight and closed the door. He turned around and sighed.

"At least the electricity's back on…" he said brightly. "I'm getting the bath ready!"

He walked off, smiling happily to himself. Sanzo began twitching again.

"Anyone make a sound and I'll kill you…" he said, taking a sip of his fifteenth can of beer.

Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry…"

THWACK!!

"My guts...."

THWACK THWACK!!

--------

Hehehe… I know this chapter is really crazy… if you don't like it , I could repost another chapter… If this isn't exactly what you were planning on seeing when Sanzo and Suifind outthat they've been IMing with each other. This chapter was for fun anyway… haha! Review Review!!


	7. Allergies and gangs?

"Beneath this innocent face... you don't know what's beneath this surface. When everything breaks down, you just can't get it."

"New song?" Emi leaned over to look at what Sui was scribbling.

"Uh, no… I'm just too bored," Sui said.

"Oh… why don't you try taking notes?" Emi suggested.

"I'm not like you, it's too boring…" Sui waved the idea off.

"O-kay…" Emi went back to taking down notes from the board.

Sui sighed and looked out the window. She was surprised to find that the badminton club had started practices already. She was even more surprised to find Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo there. She directed her attention towards them and watched with interest.

"Oi, Hakkai… I said I would help you out with badminton but… why the hell am I in this stupid club?!!" Sanzo shouted.

"Well… this is one way you can help me out Sanzo… during the badminton practices or you could help me out during your free time outside of school, which I think you would disapprove more than this…" Hakkai said, smiling.

Sanzo 'chi'ed at him and looked away. The coach blew his whistle and ordered the guys to team up. Gojyo was with Dokugaku who, surprisingly, joined badminton as well. Sanzo and Hakkai were on the other side. The practice began with Sanzo doing really badly.

"HAHA!! Sanzo sucks at badminton!" Gojyo mocked.

A vein popped out of Sanzo's head as he threw his racket onto Gojyo's head. Gojyo dropped down to the ground. He jumped back up and began trying to pummel Sanzo with his own racket while screaming profanities at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sanzo shouted and whacked him upside the head with his paperfan, sending Gojyo into Lala Land.

Sui burst out laughing insanely as she saw what had happened. The whole class looked at her and the people around her edged away from her. The teacher marched up to Sui and glared down at the insane girl. Needless to say, she got detention for disrupting the class… again.

Sui sighed as she entered the detention hall. She found the teacher, sleeping away on the desk. She slammed her books on the desk to wake him up. She smiled innocently at him. The teacher scowled at her and handed her a piece of paper where she wrote her name on it.

She then walked down the hall to her usual sit only to find it occupied by none other than Sanzo Kitashi. And Gojyo was beside him, both were glaring at each other. A vein popped out of Sui's head as she cleared her throat to get their attention. They looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're in my seat, move…" she told Sanzo.

"It's a free world…" Sanzo said arrogantly.

"Oooh, THAT'S MY SEAT SO BEAT IT!!!" Sui shouted at him, shutting up everyone in the hall.

"Someone's a bit pissy today…" Gojyo smirked.

Sui's head erupted with veins as she mumbled something inaudibly.

"Huh? What was it?" Gojyo asked.

"Aww… shut it! I'm not repeating myself again!" Sui said and fell into a chair, crossing her arms.

Sanzo and Gojyo exchanged looks and went back to their glaring contest. Sui, who gets bored too easily, began watching the two. After fifteen minutes, Sui grabbed a watergun from some random person and began squirting the two of them.

"HEY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

Both of them jumped out from their seats and glared at Sui, who had already handed back the watergun to the random person who turned out to be Goku. Goku blinked a couple of times at them.

"Hey, you guys are here too!!" he said, pointing at them.

"Goku? Oh, it's Gokuburi and Namaguza bozu!" a kid came up to them.

"Why you… how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?!!" Gojyo shouted at the kid.

"You've never _asked_ me… you've always been _threatening _me…" the kid said.

"Who are you?" Sui asked frankly.

"I'm Nataku, a friend of Goku's…" Nataku grinned.

"Oh, I'm Sui! Nice to meet you!" Sui said, showing him a peace sign.

"Why are you here, shrimps?" Gojyo asked.

"We've been playing around…" Nataku said, squirting Gojyo with his own watergun.

"CUT THAT OUT!!" Gojyo yelled and attempted to strangle Nataku.

"Stupid kids…" Sanzo muttered.

Nataku and Goku commenced in a water squirting contest. Nataku however, didn't have really good aim and instead of squirting Goku, he squirted the teacher. The teacher, already pissed off from being awoken by Sui, got even angrier and shouted at everybody. That was the first time a teacher snapped during detention…

"It was all your fault, shrimp! Who asked you to have such a horrible aim!" Gojyo said as he lightly shoved at Nataku.

"If Goku hadn't moved then it'll be fine!" Nataku protested.

"What?! Just admit you got a lousy aim, Nataku!" Goku stuck his tongue out at him.

"SHUT UP!!" Sanzo shouted and whacked all of them with his fan.

"KITTY!!!!" Sui squealed as she pushed Sanzo to the side to get the cat. "Aww… it's so cute!! It's purring!!"

"Wow!" Nataku went over to Sui and started patting the cat. "It is!!"

"Can we keep it, Sanzo?!" Goku asked, coming up to them as well.

"No way…" Sanzo muttered and backed up.

"What's the matter with you, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked as Sanzo began sneezing.

"It's nothing, let's just get out of here…" Sanzo said, sniffing.

"Why?" Goku asked.

Sanzo made an irritated noise. "Just do it!"

Sanzo began sneezing even more when Sui walked over to him with the cat. Sanzo backed up farther. Sui stared at him and put the cat right in front of his face. Sanzo stared at the little white cat and began sneezing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sanzo's allergic!" Sui said. "Poor Sanzo!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo whacked Sui with his fan.

"Aww… I think I'm gonna keep the little thing!" Sui said, hugging the kitten.

"Grr… Whatever, just go!" Sanzo said and stalked off.

"Ooh… Sanzo has a fear of cats!" Gojyo teased.

He got hit square on the forehead by a flying paper fan thrown by Sanzo.

"Don't throw the fan!!" Gojyo shouted at him.

"Hey, can we come over and visit the cat?" Goku asked.

"Of course!" Sui nodded happily.

"What are you going to name it?" Nataku asked.

"Hmm… how about Mimi?" Sui asked.

"Mimi?" Nataku and Goku blinked at the name.

"It's a girl's name! The kitty is a girl!" Sui said, holding the cat up in front of them.

"How can you tell?" Nataku asked and sweatdropped.

"A female kitty, huh?" Gojyo asked cheekily.

"Ew! It's a poor innocent kitty! Back off Gojyo!" Sui said, covering the cat.

"I'm not that sick!" Gojyo shouted at her.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST HURRY UP?!!!" Sanzo yelled from a very far distance.

"I thought he went off already?" Sui asked and ran over to him.

------------------

"Heh? Reestablish the gang?" Hakkai asked.

"Why don't you? We've been having quite a trouble with those Red Dragons now that only Kougaiji's gang is running…" Emi said.

"I don't know… I'll have to ask Sanzo and Gojyo. Who are these Red Dragons?" Hakkai asked.

"They're from the neighboring school… I heard the leader's Homura," Emi told him.

"Homura? Don't tell me it's that Homura Kaminari?" Hakkai asked, shocked.

"I guess so… there's no other Homura I know of anyway," Emi said.

"Since when did he become a gang leader?" Hakkai asked.

"I have no idea… I heard that he quitted those lousy White Snakes and made his own gang. His first followers were two guys named Zenon and Shien. Then after a couple of weeks, more people joined him…" Emi said.

"He just created the gang and he has so many followers already?" Hakkai thought aloud.

"Yeah… it's pretty amazing," Emi nodded.

"Kougaiji's gang _would_ be having a rather tough time if they ever decided to target our school…" Hakkai said.

"Then… are you deciding to reestablish Dark Flame?" Emi asked.

"Maybe we should…" Hakkai said, thinking.

"Then I wanna join it too!!" Emi said, grinning.

"But…" Hakkai started.

"It'll be fine, Hakkai! I know how to take care of myself!" Emi said.

"That's not what I was worried about… What I wanted to say is that if you join then Sui will surely want to join… and if Sui joins… well, you know your sister," Hakkai said.

Emi laughed. "Don't worry… she's not the type to randomly pick fights… anymore."

"I surely hope not!" Hakkai laughed as well.

------------------

"Mimi-chan! What shall I feed you when we reach home?" Sui asked, scratching under the cat's chin.

"Just stop it already…" Sanzo growled.

"What? It's not like she's bothering you or anything! Oh, wait… she is…" Sui said.

"Shut up…" Sanzo hissed threateningly.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Nataku asked, pointing over to the flats.

"It looks like a gang fight…" Goku said.

"Let's take a look!" Gojyo said.

"Why should we?" Sanzo asked.

"Why not?" Sui asked back and went off with Gojyo.

Goku and Nataku followed them leaving Sanzo. Sanzo smacked his forehead and went after them as well.

"What do you want? This is none of your business!" a guy with blue hair shouted at the brunette in front of him.

"Who said it wasn't any of my business?" the brunette asked, looking down at the girl that had fallen down.

"Homura!" she cried in surprise and got up.

The girl went over to his side and clutched onto his arm.

"What did you want from her?" Homura asked.

"Ho-Homura?" the guy asked in shock. "You're the leader of the Red Dragon?!"

"So what if I am?" Homura asked again.

"We're so sorry!" the guy said and ran off.

"Worthless insects…" Homura muttered then directed his attention back to the girl. "Are you alright, Rinrei?"

"I'm alright…" she nodded.

"Let's go back then…" Homura said and walked off with Rinrei.

"Wow… wonder who's that guy! He looks so cool!" Sui asked the others from their place at the fence.

"I have no idea… but what did that other guy said? He's the leader of the Red Dragon?" Gojyo asked.

"Red Dragon?" Goku asked.

"Some new gang around I suppose…" Sanzo said, taking out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit smoking already?" Nataku asked him.

"No way will I quit…" Sanzo said.

"Oh well… that was boring! Let's go back anyway, right Mimi-chan?" Sui said, holding the little paw of the cat.

"Stop calling it that…" Sanzo said, annoyed.

Sui stuck her tongue out at Sanzo. A vein popped out his head as she did it. Then they walked back to their own apartments.

"I'm home!" Sui said, opening the door to her apartment.

"Hey, Sui! Huh? A kitty? It's so cute!!" Emi said, running over to pat the cat.

The little kitty meowed from all the attention she was getting.

"Where did you get it?" Emi asked.

"I found it! I named it Mimi!" Sui said.

"Hello, Mimi!" Emi said, hugging the little kitty.

Sui put the cat down and it started playing with a conveniently placed string lying on the floor. Sui then walked over to the sofa and plopped down onto it.

"Hey, there's a new gang around here!" Sui told Emi. "I think it was called Red Dragon…"

"Red Dragon? You saw Homura?" Emi asked.

"Uh-huh… if that's what he's called…" Sui said. "You know the guy?"

"No… he's new but already has so many followers. He's from the neighboring school…" Emi told Sui.

"Wow, that's pretty amazig…" Sui said.

"And I talked about it to Hakkai. It'll be a bad thing if they decide to target us, so he'll probably get Dark Flame running again…" Emi said.

"He will?! Why?" Sui asked.

"If they do target our school… Kougaiji's gang will have a hard time…" Emi said.

"Oh… I wanna join then!" Sui said, bouncing on her seat.

"Yeah, I'm in it too…" Emi said.

"That's cool…" Sui said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Akira ran in. She then jumped onto the sofa that Sui was sitting on.

"What the hell, Akira?!" Sui raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Homura is so cool! He's currently terrorizing all schools!" Akira said.

"Homura is?" Emi asked. "Why?"

"I don't know why… he just thinks it's _fun_!" Akira told them. "And is the Dark Flame going back?"

"Where did you hear all of this from?" Sui asked, shocked at how knowledgeable she was.

"I have my sources…" Akira shrugged.

"You're dangerous…" Emi said.

Akira laughed. "So is it? Dark Flame…"

"Not sure yet…" Emi answered. "Hakkai's trying to talk Sanzo and Gojyo into it."

"Gojyo will surely agree to it! But Sanzo's kind of a problem… he doesn't give a damn about all this stuff…" Sui said.

"Oh… Sui knows a lot about Sanzo…" Emi said, looking at Sui suspiciously.

"That's right…" Akira agreed and the both of them looked at Sui suspiciously.

"OI!" Sui threw a couple of pillows at the both of them, who just laughed.

------------------------

Hey, guys! My computer is dying on me…. Noooooo!! And Eminem rocks! I'm so addicted to his songs! Ack… Haha! Okie, I wanna thank my faithful reviewers. ARIGATOU!!!

C.T. Saiyukily Twisted: Haha, well my teachers don't give us that much homework. And since I'm having a government exam I'm excluded from any extra activities. Plus I have my own computer in my room that I can use for 24/7 if allowed. And we're starting extra classes next only next month. Heee…

Elriel: Thanks a lot for the cookie! Hehe!

virgo-princess93: Cool, I have a few Filipino friends too. Thanks for teaching me that!

Double L.: Hehehe… thanks a lot!

dRaGoNiTe: Nyeh! Haha!

YJ: Hoped you liked this chap

SheepiChan: Hehe, hope this was good! Thankies soo much for your comments!

airashal moon: THANK you so much!! XD


End file.
